


Life Turned Upside Down

by Katieb18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby brother Peter, Big Brother Harley Keener, Big sister Morgan Stark, Classifications, Cribs, Cuddles, Diapers, F/M, Kidnapping, Little Peter, Littles Are Known, Nap Time, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Time Out, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bottles, kind of, little verse, not really - Freeform, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Peter Parker is just your average 14-year-old. Then Thanos happened and he was dusted. When he came back everyone he loved was gone and he was homeless. For months he wandered the streets of Queens until one day he met his idol, Tony Stark! This set off the start of a new life for Peter that was the complete opposite of what he was used to!
Relationships: Harley Keener & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 79
Kudos: 572





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was cold. He was always cold now but with winter properly setting in now, he felt like he was cold all the time. He pulled his oversized jacket tighter around him and tried to stop his shivering as he walked down to Delmar’s in Queens. He made this walk every day in the hopes that Delmar would have some leftover food to give him. It hurt Peter’s pride having to beg but he didn’t have any other option. It was either beg or starve to death. It didn’t help that it was getting more and more difficult for him to process tough foods. He could manage the soups he sometimes got and a small amount of bread but nothing more than a few mouthfuls. He assumed it was because his stomach shrunk with not eating regularly. He shivered once more and continued his slow shuffle. His feet were killing him from the constant walking but he knew if he stopped walking during the day that he’d just sit down and give up. All he wanted to do was go home to Aunt May and give her a hug but that wasn’t going to happen. Not now. He lost Aunt two years ago and he wasn’t even around for it. She had died in a car crash alone while Peter had been blipped out of existence. 

A few months ago the Avengers had clicked their fingers and brought everyone back into existence and got rid of Thanos but Peter would have rathered stay blipped. At least he wouldn’t be as miserable as he was now. Homeless at 14. It was just Parker luck that this happened. He now lost everyone he was close to and even though it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t help but feel guilty. May was on the way home from visiting the remembrance centre when it happened. She had been visiting him. Now she was gone and he was all alone. It didn’t help that everything was back to normal but not back to normal. He’d overheard someone talking about it when he was rifling through a bin behind a diner one day. Apparently, when the Hulk clicked his fingers he was thinking about one of the worlds he was on when he was in space that went by ‘classifications’. Instead of just bringing all those back that had been blipped he also changed their genetic make-up so that people had base classifications that they went by. There was five in total with a whole load of subheadings under it. Peter liked to think of it like he did religion. You had Christianity as the main religion and a whole go of sub religions within that religion. With the classifications, there was Dom, Sub, Neutral, Caregiver, and Little. Some of the common subheadings that Peter overheard were Neutral with Dom tendencies, Caregiver with Dom tendencies, Neutral with Little tendencies and Sub with Little tendencies. 

The whole idea of it freaked Peter out a bit. He’d seen way too many Little’s and it was weird that his eyes were processing it as a normal thing. When he came back the whole world was in chaos. Governments were scrambling to put emergency laws into place to protect the vulnerable people (Sub’s and Little’s as far as Peter could tell) and making sure there was equality for them in all aspects. Peter didn’t know what his classification was. With the world being what it was he had slipped through the cracks and now he was alone on the streets. They were scary when he lived with May but now he was alone and it was worse. No one cared that he was only 14 and that he was clearly a child. They just saw someone homeless and stayed away from him. Delmar had tried to get him to the police station but Peter had run. His months on the streets had made him skittish. 

Peter rubbed his eyes as he made his way down the street. A glance up at the darkening sky told him it was going to rain soon. Great. Just what he needed. He picked up his pace and hoped that Delmar has some fresh cardboard for him. An older man had taken his earlier today so he had nowhere to sleep tonight. He bit his lip as he rounded the corner, trying not to cry. It was getting tougher and tougher each day though. He wasn’t sure why. He wished it would just go back to the way it was when May was here and he was happy and going into his new high school. 

He was so focused on walking with his head down and keeping his tears at bay he didn’t sense the person rounding the corner at the same time as him and walked straight into him.  
“Whoa!” He heard as he began to tumble. Peter had his eyes closed ready for his face to meet the pavement. It wouldn’t be the first time, he was getting clumsier each day.   
When, after a few seconds he didn’t feel the pain of the concrete beneath him he cracked his eyes opened and realised that he was being held in the man’s arms. He had a hat and sunglasses on, obscuring Peter’s view from his whole face.

“Hey, buddy. That was some power walking you were doing. Where’s your Mommy or Daddy?” He asked gently, not setting him down.

“Umm.” Peter didn’t know how to respond. How was he supposed to explain that he didn’t have anyone? 

It seemed like he didn’t need to say much though because the man seemed to get it from looking at his oversized jacket, scruffy runners, and his dirty face. Peter was finding it difficult to find somewhere to wash safely. 

“Oh. You poor baby.” Peter bit his lip again. The sympathy in the man’s voice was nearly his undoing. He started to squirm but the man had his arm under his butt.

“Down.” He whined, trying again.

“Oh, I don’t think so darling. No way am I leaving a Little out here. You’ll freeze. It’s supposed to get to ten degrees tonight.” 

“Not little!” He argued. His voice rusty with disuse. That seemed to stop the man.

“Oh. You haven’t even been classified? Well, we’ll sort that out as well.” He moved Peter to his hip as if he weighed nothing and began to tap on his watch. “Friday, tell happy to pull the car around. The one with the seat please.” 

Peter stared at the watch, confused. Why would he talk to his watch and call it Friday? Who was Happy? Peter had so many questions and he couldn’t voice any of them. He didn’t want to admit it but his aching feet were finally getting a break and the body heat off the man was amazing. He knew he shouldn’t be so trusting but he was tired and he didn’t really care what happened to him right now. He just wanted somewhere to sleep where he wasn’t afraid of being attacked at any minute.

The man looked back at Peter. “Happy will be here in a few minutes buddy. What do you say we take off this coat? It’s a bit big on you.” 

Peter shook his head and held onto the coat as tight as he could. He would freeze without it.

“Cold.”

The man stopped pulling at it when Peter whined out the word. “Okay, okay. We’ll leave it for now. Think you can tell me your name sweetheart?” 

Peter eyed him. “You.” If Peter had to give his name up then so did the man. The quick grin he got was a relief. He wasn’t angry at him.

“I’m Tony Stark. Now you go.” He bounced him slightly to get a small giggle out of the boy. Peter didn’t mean to laugh but it made his tummy swoop when he bounced like that.

“You’re Iron Man,” Peter mumbled. Iron Man was his favourite Avenger. He always looked up to him because he built his suit in a cave he was that smart. “I love Iron Man.” Peter didn’t realise he said it until it slipped out of his mouth. He really shouldn’t tell people he loved them. Luckily Iron Man just laughed.

“Well, that’s good kiddo. Can I get your name?” 

“Peter Parker,” Peter mumbled. 

“Well, Peter Parker it’s very nice to meet you,” Tony said formally, getting another giggle out of the boy. “We’re going to bring you home to the tower and get you classified and then I think maybe a bath and some food. What do you think?”

Peter nodded along. That sounded amazing. A bath _and_ food? He can’t remember the last time he had both. 

Now that Peter was warming up in Tony’s arms he could feel his eyes drooping. He was in Iron Man’s arms, he couldn’t get any safer here. His thumb slipped into his mouth as he laid his head on Iron Man’s shoulder. His eyes popped back open though when his thumb was removed. He raised his head to glare at Iron Man. Did he not realise that his thumb was there for a reason?

“That’s dirty baby. Look Happy’s coming now. We’ll get you settled nice and cosy on the way home and you can have a snooze okay?” 

Peter just nodded again, suddenly bone-tired. He just wanted to sleep forever and a day. 

Peter watched a big man jump out of the car that rolled up in front of him, looking wide-eyed at Peter. “Hey, boss. What have we got here?” 

Tony gave Happy a look over Peter’s head. “This is Peter. We’re going to get him classified and then he’ll have a bath and a snack.” 

Happy dropped the topic when Tony made eyes at him. By the look of the kid, he was going to drop off any second. He had brought the car with the car seat installed. It also had a baby blanket and pacifier. Tony installed it a few months ago when he and Pepper realised that Morgan and Harley were growing up and their caregiver instincts were yelling at them to match with a little. So far they had been unsuccessful. By the look on his boss’s face though, he might just have found his match. The big question is how? How did he manage to find him in Queens of all places, and why was the kid so dirty? He could ask all this later, right now he just watched as Tony brought Peter into the back of the car.

“C’mon Petey. This is to keep you safe. Let’s get you strapped in then I have a present for you.”

That stopped Peter’s struggle. He hadn’t had a present since well before the blip. May could never afford much. He watched passively as Iron Man took his big coat off him and handed it to Happy. He didn’t seem impressed with Peter’s dirty jeans and sweater. He had tried to keep them clean but it was tough when you lived outside. He sighed in relief when his shoes and holey socks were taken off, curling his toes back and forth. Then he was strapped in with a strap going over his crotch and the other two over his arms to connect in the middle at his tummy. He put his hand on it when Iron Man clicked it into place. Huh. Looks like he was stuck here now. He couldn’t find it in him to complain too much though. Sure it was a car seat clearly meant for a Little (which Peter wasn’t) but he could help but sink back into it. It was pure comfort. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Want your present Petey?” Peter had closed his eyes at this point savouring being in something so comfortable. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Open your mouth.” Peter opened it, hoping it was chocolate or a snack. When he felt rubber hitting his tongue he closed it suddenly, simply holding it in his mouth with confusion. What was this?

“Give it a suck.” Tony encouraged, watching the adorable boy’s eyes nearly crossing to look down at what it was. Peter gave it an experimental suck, sighing in happiness with it. After that he sucked furiously on the pacifier for a few minutes, getting as much comfort as he wanted from it. 

Tony handed him the softest blanket he’d ever felt and he smushed it against his face without even looking at it. This was pure luxury. It took no more than five minutes after that before Peter was snoring, the blanket still cuddled into his face and pacifier still receiving lazy sucks. 

Tony waited until he was sure Peter was in a deep sleep before ringing Pepper. 

“Hey Pep. I finally have him. He walked right into my arms when I was out looking for him. You’re right he is adorable. He doesn’t know he’s a little though.” Tony paused for a second. “Yeah, we’re on the way now. Have someone there ready to classify him will you? And we’ll have to get a bath ready for him. Harley and Morgan are going to love him. I can just tell.” He paused again. “Yep, love you too. See you in a half-hour.” 

Finally, they were getting their little. They had spotted Peter right before the blip and knew he was theirs. Then Thanos happened. Now they could finally have his baby and complete their family.


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled into the parking spot in the garage and Tony debated with himself whether to wake Peter or not. He looked to be having the first comfortable sleep in a long time and he didn’t want to stop that. He shot a quick text off to Pepper to meet him on their floor but to have Harley and Morgan on the communal floor. Peter didn’t need too many people crowding him straight away. 

He opened the car door and just stared at him for a minute. He was perfect. His curly brown hair, currently matted down would need to be sorted but Tony didn’t mind. He had the time to sort out all the tangles. Peter was still rhythmically sucking on his pacifier and Tony couldn’t help himself, he just had to take a photo of his little boy. He was careful when unstrapping him from his seat not to jostle him too much but it didn’t seem to matter because the minute Peter was in his arms he snuggled in as much as he could, sighing happily.

The elevator ride was quick and before he knew it he was walking into the living room where Pepper was waiting. 

“Oh my god, Tony.” She rushed over to them, wanting to see their newest addition. “Is he okay?”

“Yep. He’s just exhausted. I wouldn’t blame him. He’s been living on the streets since after the blip so he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep since then. Is the doctor here?” Tony had called ahead for the classification doctor. 

“Yes, he’s down in the lobby. I told security to send him up once Friday told them you were back. He should be on the way in a few minutes.” Pepper ran a hand down Peter’s cheek, “Tony he’s so little.” 

“He is. I’ve told the doc to bring the suspected little test so it will probably be a blood test to see if he’s a little. I’m hoping he stays asleep through it though.” 

Tony brought Peter over to the couch, sitting down with him on it so that he could get comfortable before the doctor arrived. Pepper took the seat beside him, still staring at Peter, completely entrapped by him. This little boy would have all of them wrapped around their little fingers so quick. 

It was only another 5 minutes before the doctor arrived, wheeling a black suitcase behind him. Tony raised an eyebrow, dragging a hand down Peter’s back to keep him settled. “What you got there doc?” 

“Well, usually the clients come to us for classification. Since this time I came to you I had to pack the things I needed and bring them up here from the med bay.”

“Fair. Thanks for coming up.” Tony knew that technically he had no choice since he was the one that paid him but it was nice to be appreciated anyway. 

“No problem Mr Stark. Now is this the suspected little?” The doctor decided to skip all the small talk pleasantries. It was after hours and he wanted this done as quick as possible so he could get home and get some much-needed sleep. 

“Yep. He was walking the streets the poor guy. I’m pretty sure he’s a little. He has no family so of course if he is little we’ll sign the Caregiver form for him. I want this all kept quiet though. Peter doesn’t need reporters dogging his every move.” The doctor read the threat in Tony’s comment fairly easy. Don’t mention Peter to anyone or he was done for. Noted.

“No issue Mr Stark. I’m just going to start by going through what I’ll be doing just to save time later and so you’ll know all the steps. First I’m going to take a blood sample. I have a vial here,” The doctor opened his suitcase and took out the vial that was in a padded container, “There’s a solution in this that will change colour with his designation. If he’s little it should turn a powder blue. The lighter the blue the littler he is.” He stopped here to see if they had any questions, at their silence he continued, taking up a sheet of paper in the case. 

“This is just a few basic questions I’ll have for him. It’ll give a better picture for us. After that, I’ll do a physical on him to see how he is. Some little’s have issues with food if they’re not classified and I can see Peter’s tummy is a bit bloated so he might need a suppository to help him move it along. To gage his age, if he is little, I’ll have to give him an injection that will bring on his headspace. This is commonly used for Little’s and Omega’s just to get them used to their designation without them being stressed. It will wear off in 2 weeks but I’ll observe him for around a half-hour and we’ll see what age bracket he falls in. Does that sound good to the both of you?” 

“Yep. Sounds good here-doc. Want to take his blood while he’s asleep. It’ll be easier than trying to him down for it.”

“Sure.” The doctor took out his needle and swab, lining everything up so he could get his sample quickly and efficiently. Tony had taken Peter’s oversized jacket off him when he was in the car so all he had to do was roll up the sleeves of his ratty jumpers while trying his best not cringe at the dirt on them. He couldn’t wait to get him into a bath.

They all held their breath while he took Peter’s blood, hoping he didn’t wake to the pinch and freak out, letting it out again once the needle was gone and the plaster was on. Tony snorted when he saw it was a little Ironman one. 

All of them watched silently while the blood was dropped into the capsule and mixed with the solution. Tony and Pepper gave a sigh of relief when they saw it was a pretty light blue, looking white in some places. 

“What’s that mean doc?” 

In response the doctor opened his classification book and turned it to them, tapping the colour that matched theirs. Pepper read it out loud for both of them.

“Typically this is a young little with an estimated age of anywhere between 6 months to 2 years. For a better estimation, the C1-C2 injection should help.” Pepper looked up at the doctor. “I’m assuming that the C1-C2 injection is the one you’ll be giving him to put him into his headspace.” 

“It sure is. We’ll do that last. If you could wake him for me while I get some of the questions out of the way.” 

Tony wasn’t sure the best way to wake him so decided on taking his pacifier out of his mouth would probably do the trick. He pulled it out with a pop and Peter’s eyes flew open, ready to glare at whoever took it. He met Tony’s eyes and his glare melted into a grin at realising who it was. “Ironman!” 

Tony’s heart melted. It was clear to see how happy he was to see Tony. 

“Yep. Do you want to meet Pepper?” Peter’s brows furrowed at that.

“Salt and Pepper?” Why would he want to meet Salt and Pepper? 

Tony let out a bellow of a laugh and earned an elbow in the side. “No Peter, he means me. My name is Pepper.” 

Peter blinked at her for a minute, not saying a word until Pepper began to feel a bit uncomfortable, finally her uttered one word. “Pretty.”

“She sure is buddy.” Tony agreed, winking at his wife.

Pepper rolled her eyes and looked back at Peter. “Thank you, darling. You’re very handsome yourself.” 

Peter positively beamed at the compliment, looking at Tony. “’m Handsome!” 

Tony laughed again, entertained by Peter. “You sure are.” 

The doctor finally cleared his throat and grabbed Peter’s attention. At seeing the strange man he curled into Tony. Ironman would protect him.

“Pete, this is a doctor. Remember what I said? We’d get you classified, then a bath and a snack?” He waited until Peter nodded his head before continuing. “Well, this man has to ask you a few questions okay? Then he just needs to give you a little check-up okay?” 

“Uh-huh. Ironman stay?” He didn’t mind any of that once Ironman didn’t leave.

“Yeah, baby. Ironman will stay.” Tony made a motion for the doctor to go ahead.

“Right. What is your full name?”

“Peter Parker.” 

“And age?”

“14, I think?”

That gave the doctor pause, “You think?” he asked.

Peter nodded his head, “Uh-huh. I blipped out a long time ago, came back and no one was here. I don’t know what year or month it is?” 

“Oh well, what is your date of birth?”

“August 10th 2001!” 

“Ah well it’s been 5 years since the blip and you came back so yes you are 14. Right next question, Family, next of kin?”

Peter shrugged. “All gone. I came back and May was gone. My parents are also have gone before the blip. I’ve no family left.” His lip wobbled at the end of the sentence. He didn’t want to be alone. 

“That’s okay Peter. I’m sure Ironman here will help you.” The doctor rushed to say, seeing how upset he was.

“Yeah, baby. We’re going to be here for you.” 

Thankfully that seemed to distract him from his upset and allowed them to continue. 

“Next question Peter, you’re doing great. Now does some food hurt your tummy?” 

Peter nodded again, “Uh-huh. Makes it ouch. Mr Delmar gives me leftover sandwiches every night but it makes my tummy hurt after. Sometimes I get sick. But that’s the only food I get because I have no money.” Peter hated how much the food hurt his tummy. He had to eat it though because it was a pain in his tummy or starving to death. 

“Who is Mr Delmar?” The doctor asked, writing down his answers.

“The man that owns Delmar’s. He’s really nice. Always makes sure I have food.”

Tony made sure to go visit Delmar and make a sizeable donation to his restaurant for looking after Peter how he could. 

“Very good Peter. One last question and then we’re done. Do you sometimes have accidents?” 

Peter blushed at the question but nodded his head. “Uh-huh. Is icky.” 

“I’m sure it is. We can help with that though. Right now we’re going to give you a check-up then we’ll be just about done okay?”

Peter just nodded again. He was already over this. He wanted a bath and a snack now. 

Thankfully the check-up was quick. The doctor just checking his lungs, heart, throat, ears, eyes, and tummy. He couldn’t help the whimper that came out when he pressed on his tummy. The most embarrassing part was when he had to go over Ironman’s knee and they put a tablet in his bottom to help his tummy. Ms Pepper saw his bottom! 

“That’s that!” Right, do you want me to give him the injection now? Be warned though that he’ll probably cry once it takes effect as it puts them into their headspace. Do you have any formula or are you planning to feed him yourself?” the doctor looked to Pepper for this one.

“I plan on feeding him myself I started to take a tablet a few weeks ago to bring on lactation.”

The doctor nodded, “Good. With a little like Peter, he’ll benefit from it more than formula. He needs the extra nutrients. Right. Can one of you distract him for me?”

Peter hadn’t a clue was the doctor or Ms Pepper was talking about as he was too busy trying to get over his embarrassment of his bottom being on show. 

“Petey, why don’t you look at Pepper. Look what she’s doing with your blankey.” Peter looked up curious, to see Pepper hiding behind it and poking her head out to make silly faces. It made him giggle every time he saw her. She was so silly. Every time he tried to turn his head a different way Pepper put her hand up and brought his attention back to her. It wasn’t until he felt the pinch that he realised why. 

“Ouch!” He whined, whipping his head to glare at the doctor. He didn’t want a shot! That was rude. He knew the doctor was mean. 

“I’m sorry. But look your all done!” He clapped his hands and Ironman helped Peter do the same. He was pretty brave.

It only took around ten minutes for the injection to start working. Peter first felt it when the hunger in his tummy was too difficult to ignore and he whimpered. Maybe he could have a snack now? He whimpered once again when he felt the doctor flashing a light in his eyes. 

“Looks like he’s gone down. I’d recommend giving him a feed and putting him in a diaper before you do anything else.” The doctor said sections before Peter let out an ear-piercing wail.   
Tony and Pepper sprung to action. “Okay, okay, Mama will feed you now. I know you’re hungry.” Tony tried to soothe as Pepper got herself ready before putting out her arms for Peter. Tony handed him over quickly and watched as Pepper expertly guided her nipple into Peter’s mouth, stopping his tears straight away as he instinctively suckled. 

“Good reflexes for him. That’s what you want to see.” 

Tony wanted to be annoyed that the doctor was looking at his wife feeding his son but he found he couldn’t he was just too happy to see Peter in her arms. Forever their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter! It was a commission so let me know what you think :)
> 
> Comment's and kudos are much appreciated as always. Also, don't forget to follow me on twitter!


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper had to change Peter over to her other breast when he began to wail after she unlatched him. Pepper’s heart broke for her baby, he was obviously starving. She ran a hand through his matted hair and spoke words of encouragement to him while he fed. She ignored Tony as he thanked the doctor and led him out of the penthouse, leaving them to enjoy having a baby alone.   
“What do you think Morgan and Harley will think?” Tony asked, breaking the silence, the only sound was Peter’s suckling. 

“I think they’ll love him. He’s perfect Tony. He looks a lot like you as well. I can’t believe we finally have our own little. I wouldn’t wish for Thanos to come back but some good did come of it.”

Tony had to agree. If it wasn’t for Thanos they would never have the opportunity of having Peter as theirs. Now he was theirs legally and there was nothing anyone could do to take him away from them. 

“He’s so perfect. Friday, will you fill a tub halfway of water so we can bath him and get him settled before he meets his brother and sister?” 

“Right away Mrs Stark,” Friday responded they could hear the bath in the main bathroom filling. 

“He’s going to be little for two weeks at least. It should give him time to settle but he’s not going to be too happy when he is out of his headspace. Is he going to go to school with Harley?” Pepper didn’t want to be parted from her baby but knew that it wouldn’t be fair to keep education from him.

“He’ll go as the other littles do, part-time and with half days. We’ll assess his intelligence when he’s big again and see what school to put him in. I’d hate to put him into Harley’s school and let him feel like he’s inferior.”  
“Everything we knew of Peter Parker from the other world pointed to him being a genius.” Pepper pointed out, easing her nipple out of Peter’s mouth and placing his head over her shoulder, rubbing and patting his back so that he would get his wind out. After two hearty burps, she lay him back into her arms and looked down at him. He looked positively sleepy after his big meal. He grinned up at her, lifting a clumsy hand to grab hold of her hair to play with it. 

“I know he was but I just want to make sure it’s the same. I also want to see for myself what his intelligence level is. He was never formally tested, might as well do my own test to see if he can keep up with us. I have a feeling he’s going to blow us all out of the water though.”

Pepper hummed, gently taking the hair he had managed to get hold of out of his hand. “Fair. Will you get all these things ready while I bathe him?” Pepper asked, standing up with Peter in her arms, resituating him so that he could lay his head on her shoulder. 

“Sure. Meet back here?” Tony rushed off to get Peter’s diaper, cream, and the clothes him and Pepper had picked out to introduce him to Harley and Morgan. He wanted it to be perfect and choosing the right clothes was part of that. Call him vain but he was Tony Stark, after all, style was kind of his thing. 

It took Pepper a lot longer and two refills of the bathwater before all the tangles were out of Peter’s hair and his body was actually clean. She had all his clothes in a pile to be burned at some point but right now she had to focus on getting him clean. She had him in a bath seat as she worked on getting him clean, letting him play with a little floating Ironman duck that Tony had gotten, she’d rolled her eyes at him at the time but looking at how infatuated Peter seemed to be with the little duck made her send a silent apology to her husband. 

Surprisingly it only took four shampoos and brush-outs to get his hair clean. His body was filthy to the point that she’d have to bring them to their normal GP to get some shots, just in case. Peter didn’t seem to care at all about her washing him, giggling slightly when she hit a sensitive spot but other than that pretty much ignored her for his toy like a baby would. Pepper didn’t mind though, she was just happy he was now safe. His ribs were showing and it took a few minutes of reassuring herself that he would never go hungry again before she could talk gently to him. He seemed to like the sound of her voice and kept looking back and smiling at her before returning to his game. 

Peter’s fingers were like prunes by the time the final bathwater was let out. He was happy enough to leave his ducky in the bath. That was his home, after all, he couldn’t take him away from it. He did wave bye-bye, promising to come back again soon. 

“Let’s go see where Dada is.” Peter peered at her curiously. Who was Dada? He kept silent though while he was brought out to the living room. “Oh, there he is!” Peter looked at Ironman. Ironman was Dada? Awesome.

“Mama?” He asked, pointing to Pepper. If Ironman was Dada then she had to be Mama. She saw his bottom! 

“Yes baby, I’m Mama.” Pepper had to stop herself from getting choked up. She was going to enjoy these two weeks with her baby before he came out of his headspace and stopped accepting things for just how they were. 

Pepper handed Peter off to Tony. “I’d put a diaper on him quick. I could hear his little tummy going in the bath. I’d say that suppository is going to make itself known any minute now.   
Tony made quick work of putting the diaper on him, putting cream on the rash he had from the street clothes was wearing. 

They dressed him together and rubbed cream into his hands and feet to soften them up from his time out on the streets. By the time they had finished their impromptu massage, Peter was nearly asleep on them.

“No, no, darling. You have to meet your brother and sister still. You can have a nap after that, how does that sound?” Peter just blinked at Pepper in response, not caring about anything other than sleep. This was the first time that he finally felt safe enough to sleep. The car sleep was not nearly enough. Before he could give a whine of displeasure though he heard his tummy grumbling. Uh-oh. He could feel it build up but there was no way to stop it. He let out a toot and that seemed to open the flood gates. Peter sighed in relief once he was done. His tummy didn’t hurt anymore! He grinned at his new Mama and Dada getting a laugh off his Dada.

“That’s what he thinks of your idea. You can have the first change.” Tony said, “I’ll grab the kiddos.”

“Tony!” But he was already gone, leaving Pepper with a diaper she really didn’t want to change. 

“Let’s do this I suppose.” Peter giggled and kicked his legs. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. I don't have time to respond to all of them but I still enjoy reading each and every one of the comments and try my best to respond to the ones that have questions!


	4. Chapter 4

Harley watched nervously as his Dad came into the common room he and Morgan were in with the rest of the Avengers. Mom had ushered both of them down there while they got their new little sorted out. Morgan seemed perfectly content to play legos with Wanda at the coffee table but Harley couldn’t concentrate enough to do much but sit there staring off into space.   
What if his new little brother didn’t like him? 

Harley had gotten his classification as a caregiver already but he hadn’t spent much time with many littles. Sure, there were little's in his school but he rarely interacted with them. When his Mom and Dad had come in a few months ago and announced that they were going to have a little as part of their family it became the main thing Harley thought about. 

He couldn’t stop imagining all the baby ignoring him and not liking him. When he asked his parents what the kid's actual age was and they said he was 14 all it did was scare Harley more. He was 16 so only two years older than him which meant if he was going to go to school then he’d be in the same one as Harley. Well, he supposed, his school was for the gifted so that probably depended on his intelligence. 

Harley was taken out of his reverie when his Dad came up to him, a soppy smile on his face that almost made Harley grin back. He could already see his Dad was in love with the little.

“Hey, guys. You ready to meet your little brother.” 

Morgan jumped up straight away, “Yes! What’s he like Dad?” She asked, taking Tony’s outstretched hand. 

“You’ll have to wait and see little miss. Ready Harls?” Harley just nodded silently, getting a comforting pat on his back off Steve while he stood up. 

Tony looked at the rest of the avengers spread around, “I’ll bring him down to meet all of you once Harley and Morgan meet him first.” He promised. 

“Sound’s good Stark. Don’t take too long, I want to see my new nephew.” Bucky piped up from the corner he was reading in. Harley just knew that Bucky would fawn over the new little. Every time they left the tower and Bucky saw a little he’d spend the rest of the time talking about how cute they were until Steve had to try and shut him up. 

“We’ll try not to be. Let’s go guys.” Morgan and Tony swung hands as they walked to the lift, Harley trailing along behind them. He really shouldn’t be so nervous but he couldn’t help it. What if the little hated him?

They were all silent on the way up, even Morgan, who usually never stopped talking. Friday announced their floor and Morgan and Harley waited for Tony to get off first so they could follow him. Harley spied the little in his Mom’s arms as they entered the living room. He was in a Pooh bear onesie that had to be one of the cutest things Harley had ever seen. 

Pepper looked up from talking softly to Peter in order to keep him awake when her family walked in.

“Hey kids. You’ll have to meet him quickly, I don’t know how much longer he’s going to stay awake. Harley do you want to sit down and I’ll put him in your arms?” 

Harley nodded silently and waited for his Mom to put the baby in his arms. He was lighter than he was expecting, although he did look fairly skinny so Harley had to assume that he wasn’t in the best conditions before today. It only took him looking into Harley’s eyes for him to fall in love with the little. His big brown doe eyes and the curls on top of his head along with the button nose and mouth covered by a pacifier made Harley think of a little angel. He knew there and then he would do anything to protect this baby. 

“His name is Peter. You can call him Pete or Petey if you prefer though.” Tony said quietly, taking a million and one photos of his kid's meeting for the first time.

Morgan stood in front of Peter and Harley, holding one of Peter’s hands. Harley was quite surprised over just how small he was. The 14-year-olds he knew in school were usually a lot taller and broader than Peter was. He supposed it made sense seeing that he was a little. But Morgan at 10 seemed so much bigger than him even. 

“Hi, Petey.” She whispered rubbing his cheek gently. Peter tore his eyes away from Harley and looked at Morgan, smiling shyly from behind his pacifier, making Harley's heart clench. How could one person be so adorable? 

He looked back at Harley and raised his free hand, touching Harley’s hair with his free hand, “Oh Harley, I wouldn’t let-“ His Mom couldn’t get the words out before Peter had a grip on his hair and was pulling. 

“Ow!” He knew from Morgan there was no point in trying to rip his hand away. All he could do is wait for his Dad to gently uncurl Peter’s fingers. Peter, was looking up at Harley innocently as if he wasn’t reefing the head off of him. Morgan giggled at her older brothers predicament and gently scolded Peter.

“Petey, that’s not nice.” She giggled again, getting a grin off of Harley.

“I remember when you used to do that to me as well Morg.” That earned another giggle off of Morgan, she thought it was hilarious to see Harley getting it handed to him by a baby.

His Dad ran his fingers through Harley’s hair once he untangled Peter’s fingers. “Sorry, bud. He’s not aware of what he’s doing. All he sees is something he wants to hold. Here, Pep gives him his blanket.”

Pepper placed the blanket on Peter’s tummy and both of his hands made it into the softness of it straight away, pulling it up to his face so that he could cuddle into both the blanket and his big brother. They all watched as Peter fell asleep in Harley’s arms. Morgan was finally the one to break the silence.

“Will he always be little or will he ever be big?” She wanted to meet big Peter if at all possible. She heard that even big, little’s were a lot younger than their ages so she would finally have a playmate. 

“He’ll only be this little for 2 weeks. After that, he’ll probably be little most of the time. We have to get him checked out to see what school he’ll go to so he’ll be big during that time and sometimes at home. We’ll have to see.”

Harley just ignored his Mom, Dad, and Morgan talking. He was too enthralled with the little in his arms. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. This was the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other stories I promise! I plan on updating some of them during the week! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was a commission. Let me know what you think :) Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
